Star's Love
by Moonstone Valley
Summary: She has decided to run away. That's the only thing she could do to unite with her love! Maybe a one-shot!


**Star's Love!**

**Summary: She has decided to run away. That's the only thing she could do to unite with her love! Two-shot!**

* * *

Walking in, on the red carpet is easy, but walking out is the hardest part. Why? Because that's the time when the reporters get a good shot at your groggy and tired face, and attack you with questions about your personal life. Take this as an example:

"We heard that you and Taylor Swift are dating. Is it true?"

"How was 'Never say Never'. Could you do better than Justin Bieber? We heard a rumour that you just had a fist-fight with Justin!"

"Are spending your night with Milley Cyrus tonight?"

That took my attention. The reporters attacked me with their cameras, only a couple of inches away from my face. Resisting the urge to put my hand on the camera, I grinned. That seemed to work. All the reporters backed away.

"Yo, Dudes, anything can happen. Anything like breaking of bones, spending night with some bodyguards of mine, or in a hospital. Anything Can Happen!"

My bodyguards came and rescued me to my limousine. I slid in the back seat and shut the door quickly. I sighed with relief. What a night! I checked my watch. It said: 12:05 AM

I tried to slouch down, hoping to get some nap before my appointment in spa. As my hand went to the side handle of the door, I felt a sharp pain in my fore- finger. I snatched my hand away, finding blood all over my hand. I searched for the thing that had done this and found a broken fragment of glass in the side pouch. I picked it up carefully. There were some writings on it-

_I am coming soon! For now, Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Your #1 fan-_

_S *_

P.S. _The blood is shed by me too!_

* * *

I climbed up to my room through the window. I lunged myself on my bed. I started chuckling, which slowly grew into hysterical laughter. It was so much fun. I took my mechanical bug out of my backpack. It worked! I laughed again. The tiny bug had done the job for me. Then I realized how much it'd have creeped Jonah out. That made me laugh, again. I laughed and coughed, altogether, till my stomach started to ache.

It will be over soon. I stood up and looked around my room for the last time. No sooner had I stopped laughing, that my tears started to come. I will miss everything, mostly my brothers, but I had to do this. He was my oxygen. I remembered the first time I had seen him and had fallen in love.

_I was seven years old, same as my two brothers. That day, my family had decided to go to a famous museum. I was crying. Because I wanted to go see Jonah Wizard, who was currently staying in a hotel, only a couple of blocks away. I eavesdropped my parents talking about me._

"_Sinead has been watching that guy on TV for last couple of weeks. I heard her friends talking about him and how famous he is and all"_

"_I know, what should we do?"_

"_Cut off her TV. Don't let her go near those friends. You know who he is. Our family's enemy. We can't let out child in danger. Those Januses could do anything."_

"_Let's take her to a vacation for a week. And she's just a child. She'll forget him."_

_I decided to run away. And I did. I packed my backpack with things that I would need such as my diary, my lucky pen, couple of my electronic inventions, etc. I slipped out of my window, out in the backyard and away from my house. I ran till I reached the place where he was staying. It was easy. Not as hard as I thought, because the hotel was only two blockes away from my mansion. Then I saw him standing in the middle of the crowd. My heart thudded. His smile! But first of all, his eyes took my attention. Those gorgeous eyes! I tried to shove my way inside the crowd, but it was so thick and I was so small that I couldn't reach up to him. _

_I sat by the tree, crying till I fell asleep. As I woke up, the first thing I saw was his face peering at me. Someone called. He turned, then looked back at me. He tried to say something but thought better of it and ran in the direction where the voice was calling him. As he turned to look at me again, I waved, my heart beating out loud. He waved back. My dream of meeting him had come true. But the thing that I didn't expect to happen, came true too. I had fallen in love. Then I decided to return home. _

I realized that I was crying. I wiped up my tears with my sleeve which was already wet. I packed my backpack with things that I would need. I turned to look at my room, again, and took some deep breaths. I am coming, Jonah! Your's Sinead's coming!

* * *

**(A/N) As you all know, the italic letters are her thoughts and past. **

**This story is not one of my best. You all might have noticed a few mistakes. I tried to change it, but because of some technical problems, I can't. So I had to delete this and update it again. Some of you might be confused, so I apologize. Anyways, I don't mind flames, but will appreciate your kindness. That means- review!**

**Sherrie07 out!**


End file.
